User blog:SweetDumpling/YAWC2 Episode 6: Fangirl's dream
before caek at staek Depressed Sophie is sobbing on a corner. Red Basketball: 'What happened? '''D. Sophie: '''I got eliminated from TSSES! *cries* '''Red Basketball: '''Uh, you're crying... like a lot... *hands her some tissues* '''Q. Eggy: '''There's no time to be a coward, Sophie. Stop being such a crybaby. '''Hourglass: '''I can't blame her. Sh-she can feel upset, right? '''Q. Eggy: '''Yes, she can, but it's a huge waste of time. '''Hourglass: '''Oh, th-that's... okay! ''Grassy is walking around whispering to himself. 'Grassy: '''He's such a jerk... he won't never treat me with respect! '''Firey Jr: '''Idiot, come on, help me with this crap! '''Grassy: '''Ugh, okay. caek at staek '''Firey Jr: '''Everybody sit! ''DDTATfoIP sits around 'Grassy: '''Hiccory, Hourglass, Leafyuri, Golfsuki and Skipper are safe! '''Hicc: '''Time to read some Tree x Reader fanfics. '''Hourglass: '''That's pretty good. '''Firey Jr: '''Throw the caek. ''Grassy throws the caek angrily and it hits the safe peeps 'Golfsuki: '''Grrr! B-but, it's not I like this cake, baka! '''Firey Jr: '''Liynika and Red Basketball got one vote each one. '''Red Basketball: '''Oh! I was about to dieeee... *faints* '''Liynika: '''Why did I get votes? I truly don't deserve it. '''Grassy: '''Queen Eggy and Depressed Sophie are the two left. '''Q. Eggy: '''I understand why I got votes. I've been a jerk since this show started, thinking about MY OWN success, and ignoring your feelings, I will change for the good... but Sophie will leave, I'm sure, she's very immature. '''Grassy: '''Oh, well... '''D. Sophie: '''I'm living trash, nothing new. '''Grassy: '''Okay then... '''Firey Jr: '''Queen Eggy is the one who leaves, at four votes! But, before getting deleted, please pick the next team leader. '''Q. Eggy: '''WAIT! NO! Without me, this team will fail and become a disaster! I can't leave yet. '''Firey Jr: '''Pick the team leader. '''Q. Eggy: '''There's something wrong, I can feel it. I'm still the team leader. '''Firey Jr: '''You aren't. ''Queen Eggy gets deleted. Princess Stapy is heard laughing at the background. 'Firey Jr: '''Randomly I picked the next team leader, and it's Hourglass! '''Hourglass: '''I'm so excited! Thank you! Although is my first time being leader of something, I'll try to be the best I can be! challenge ''Hiccory is reading Tree x Reader fanfics, while hugging a Tree body pillow. 'Firey Jr: '''Come here, contestants! '''Nerd: '''What's the challenge? '''Firey Jr: '''Uh, eh... *looks at Hiccory* Write a fanfiction! '''Hicc: '''I have sooo maaaany ideaaaaaaas. '''D. Sophie: '''OMG THIS IS MY CHALLENGE THIS WAS MADE FOR ME ''Hicc and Sophie sit and start writing some crap pretty lit literature 'Nerd: '''I never wrote a fanfic before, but I can try... '''Y. Rocky: '''And who said you will write it? I'm a pretty good author, I wrote a best-selling book name "Fifty Shades of Yellow". '''Nerd: '''Never heard of it. '''Lapis: '''That book sucks. I'm already writing one named "The color blue". '''Blonic: '''I can't wait for it! It sounds pretty cool. '''Lapis: '''Thanks bestie! ^^ (idk how it's lapis' personality don't judge) '''Y. Rocky: '''That title is lame. '''Cary: '''I love computers. '''Y. Rocky: '''How will help us your love for computers? '''Cary: '''We can use a computer for writing a fanfic. '''P. Stapy: '''Ooh, gimme that! *grabs a computer and goes to plotgenerator.org* '''Cary: '''I created a program that can generate decent stories, can we use that? '''P. Stapy: '''Why? plotgenerator.org is the answer! '''Soap: '''Obviously it isn't. '''Proto: '''I see a computer! I love entering and exploring computers, obviously to protect them. Don't get me wrong. '''Cary: '''I use another antivirus, I'm sorry. ''Hicc and Sophie give the last details to their Hicc x Tree/Pen x NARG fanfic 'D, Sophie: '''And everybody dies at the end! '''Hicc: '''Hell yeah! ''Back in Friendship Club 'P. Stapy: '''Insert a name? Ooh, how about, ehhmm, Rick Astley, Batman and Yellow Rocky? '''Y. Rocky: '''Why me? '''P. Stapy: '''Just to tease you. '''Cary: '''At least, give that fanfic some sense. You didn't use my very efficient and useful program, so... '''P. Stapy: '''Aw, shut it Cary. ''Some minutes pass and FJR comes to judge the fanfics. teh fanfics Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People Hiccory and NotARealGuy were sitting on a sofa couch. Lurantis was in a date with Catworld2. They all lived together. When the date ended, Lurantis came and said to them "I have found some good friends, I really want you to meet them". The two guys weren't pretty interested, but Lurantis convinced them. It was a Friday night. "So, where are we going?" asked Hiccory. "It's a surprise, Hiccory" replied Lura. A fancy car came to pick up them. CW2 was the driver, and Lura sat next to him. She greeted him with a soft, warm kiss. Behind them, NARG and Hicc sat. "And those friends you talk about?" asked NARG. Lura said that they were in that surprise place. After a long ride, they finally reached their destination. "My butt hurts, it's been two hours" Hiccory complains. Lura threw a baguette into his mouth to shut it. It was a McDonalds. "I like Burger King more..." NARG said. Lurantis is about to throw another baguette but he instantly shuts up. They sit on a table for six. Lura and CW2 start to kiss passionately. NARG and Hicc turn their faces and they see another table with two handsome boys. Hicc gets an instant crush on the tallest (and maybe oldest) one, Tree. He quickly goes to Tree's seat and sits next to him. "Hey darling" Hicc says. Tree gets also an instant crush and they share a shy kiss. Tree and Hicc start to talk and go to another table, far away from Tree's buddy, Pen. Pen gets upset and starts to look around the restaurant. His eyes cross with NARG's. Pen walks next to NARG. "Hi...", Pen greets NARG nervously. His hands were sweaty. "Hello pal!" NARG replies. Pen feels that his heart beats fast, and starts to blush. He's about to faint, but (un)luckily he falls into NARG's chest. "Oh my God, are you okay?" NARG asks. "Yes, I am..." Pen replies, with fear. They sit on another table and start to talk, ignoring Lura, CW2, Hicc and Tree. They order two burgers. Lura and CW2 stop kissing. "Where are they?" Lura asks, angrily. CW2 says "Hicc is with Tree, our friend, and NARG is with Pen, our another friend". "Oh, okay" Lura says and they make out. Hicc and Tree order a drink and share it. "I never thought I would find my one and only tonight..." Tree whispers. Hicc's face turns red and they also make out. NARG and Pen look the other couples. Pen grabs NARG's hand. NARG shows a slight blush. —Look, NARG, you're amazing and very friendly, and you never judged me when I acted awkward, but my heart belongs to another person...—Pen says. —What do you mean? I hope you're happy with whatever person you like. —I thought you liked me, NARG. —Oh, silly, I don't like you! You're just a new friend. I want your happiness. —Well, I kind of like Tree, but he's into your friend... —Confess to him, and you'll know the truth. Pen goes to Tree's table, and Tree stands up. —I love you, Tree!—Pen shouts—...but I won't force you to be with me, if your feelings truly belong with Hiccory, be with him. —I thought you would never say that!—Tree shouts. —D-do you like me back? —Sure I do! Hiccory was something to keep me entertained, but I just want to be with you. They grab each other's hand and go out of McDonalds. Hiccory starts to cry. —WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?—Lura says—Our plan was to pair Hicc with Tree, and Pen with NARG. WHY THEY LEFT TOGETHER? —It looks like they liked each other...—NARG replies. Hiccory cries more and more, and decides to go to the kitchen. He grabs a knife and stabs his chest. —Hiccory k-killed himself? WHAT?—NARG shouts and also, starts to cry—He was one of my best friends! Katajrocker comes to the restaurant. —Oh, wow, hi NARG—She says. —Kat... I don't know how you'll react, but... Hiccory commited suicide!—NARG says to her. —That's horrible! Why? —He was heartbroken. Kat orders a burger. Meanwhile, Lura and CW2 are talking and hugging each other. —Catworld2, I wanna confess you something... —What? —I have another couple. It's Topmodeluniverse1. We started dating three days ago, and I like them more. I wanna break up with you. —You can't leave me, Lurantis! We're meant to each other, and also we'll get married soon. Full of rage, CW2 grabs a gun out of nowhere and shoots himself. Lura is in shock and feeling guilty. She grabs the gun and also shoots herself. —WHAT?—NARG says. He starts to cry and goes to the nearest bridge. He jumps and dies drowned. —This hamburger is pretty tasty—Kat says without noticing her surroundings. She calls a taxi, and Goplu is the driver. They talk about life and stuff, but Goplu falls asleep and the taxi crashes. Pen and Tree were walking and the taxi falls on them, killing the sweethearts. Kat begins to scream in horror and jumps out of the window, but a car crushes her. Ceruglyphy was the owner of the car. He also dies. sophiesingsdespacito THE END Friendship Club '''The Sun that Shone like Crying Fishes Rick Astley looked at the thicc book in his hands and felt sad. He walked over to the window and reflected on his hot surroundings. He had always hated dark Cary's PC with its loose, low lightning bolts. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sad. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some''one''. It was the figure of Yellow Rocky. Yellow was a nice BFDI Rocky with heavy eyes and small teeth. Rick gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a strong, charismatic, tears drinker with tall eyes and skinny legend teeth. His friends saw him as a kooky, knowledgeable Keyboard Cat. Once, he had even helped a mouldy Batman cross the road. But not even a strong person who had once helped a mouldy Batman cross the road, was prepared for what Yellow had in store today. The sun shone like crying fishes, making Rick sleepy. As Rick stepped outside and Yellow came closer, he could see the spilt glint in his eye. "I am here because I want money," Yellow bellowed, in a funny tone. He slammed his fist against Rick's chest, with the force of 4769 cats. "I frigging love you, Rick Astley." Rick looked back, even more sleepy and still fingering the thicc book. "Yellow, gimme that money yo," he replied. They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two perfect, putrid ponies punching at a very selfish funeral, which had 80s pop music playing in the background and two smart uncles cringing to the beat. Rick studied Yellow's heavy eyes and small teeth. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you money," he explained, in pitying tones. Yellow looked ill, his body raw like a bad, broad baseball bat. Rick could actually hear Yellow's body shatter into 7916 pieces. Then the nice BFDI Rocky hurried away into the distance. Not even a drink of tears would calm Rick's nerves tonight. 'THE END ' judgement '''Grassy: '''I guess that DDTATfoIP's fanfic is better. '''Firey Jr: '''Yes it is. vote eee Princess Stapy Yellow Rocky Proto Lapis Lazuli PACPTTT Nerd II Soap Cary Not Sonic Teams Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People File:Hiccups.png|Hicc File:Liynika.png|Liynika File:Depressed_sophie.png|Depressed Sophie File:Red_Basketball.png|Red Basketball File:Hourglass.png|Hourglass File:Leafyuri.png|Leafyuri File:Golfsuki.png|Golfsuki File:Skipper.png|Skipper Friendship club File:PrincessStapy.jpg|Princess Stapy File:Yellow_Rocky_TeamIcon.png|Yellow Rocky File:C5DF3DF8-832B-4937-872A-5A1D9770A6DF.jpeg|Proto File:51B3BE89-AB82-4115-9B7B-C7693E49E3F4.jpeg|Lapis Lazuli File:Picake_awesome_ship.png|PACPTTT File:Sassyking.png|Nerd File:Soap_best_girl.png|II Soap File:Caryvore.jpg|Cary File:004EC84C-B699-4206-A1BD-9777E1B62029.jpeg|Not Sonic Category:Blog posts